


你依舊是你-Side サクラ

by s800131ys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s800131ys/pseuds/s800131ys





	你依舊是你-Side サクラ

跟一輩子最愛的人結婚，春野櫻會告訴你那是人生最美好又夢幻的時刻。  
跟一輩子最愛的人分離，宇智波櫻會笑著告訴你，這是沒辦法的事。

她盡力了。

清晨的第一道曙光照射在落地窗上時，宇智波櫻感受到光線在眼皮上的刺激，她慢悠悠的醒了過來，映入眼簾的是她昨天才晾過的床被，還有著一點陽光及情迷的味道，宇智波櫻尚未回神過來，她只感到宿醉的頭痛正在嘲笑著她的不自量力。  
昨晚真的喝過頭了。  
她感覺到自己的背緊貼著身後宇智波佐助的胸膛，她稍微往前挪動，想離開對方的懷抱，而男人尚未退出她體內的陽物就這樣隨著她的動作磨蹭著她。  
「嗯⋯⋯」感受到體內的異物感，她忍不住輕嚶了聲。  
宇智波櫻稍微移動了一下，讓那繳了械的分身離開她的體內，連帶一些白濁。  
而男人依舊睡得很沉，沒被這點動靜吵醒。  
她努力的撐起自己像散了架似的身子坐了起來，硬撐著腦袋忍著宿醉，環顧四周她熟悉的擺設、熟悉的房間、熟悉的男人。  
宇智波櫻仔細的看著宇智波佐助，像是想把他深深的烙印在腦海裡，眼神炙熱又銳利。

隨後她下了床沿路撿起自己的衣服。  
昨晚還真瘋狂。這應該是兩人結褵以來最熱情的一次了吧。  
她看著手中的衣服，隨手扔進一旁的垃圾桶裡，又從一旁的架子上拿起自己先前準備好的乾淨衣物進了浴室。  
她轉開蓮蓬頭，讓水柱沖洗著全身，宇智波櫻仰著臉任水灑在她的臉上，分不清臉上的是熱水還是自己的淚水，她吸了吸鼻子，開始認真清洗身上的黏膩跟清理那男人留下的體液。

梳洗完，她看著鏡中的自己。  
微紅的鼻子、微腫的雙眸，她無奈的搖頭笑了。  
「宇智波、不對，春野櫻，好好加油吧！只是重新開始而已。」  
她輕拍著自己的臉，看著自己笑得難看。  
但她不管了，於是她離開了浴室，在床邊她看著自己的左手無名指許久，爾後，她深吸了一口氣，一鼓作氣的將原本套在那的婚戒拔了下來，她把戒指放在梳妝檯上，從椅子上的包裡拿出了一張有寫著她名字的表格攤在桌上，她看著自己娟秀的字體在那上頭，有那麼點的覺得呼吸困難，心臟像被人掐住般的難受，於是她用自己最快的速度拎起包，提起一旁早就準備好的行李箱，悄悄的打開房門，頭也不回的將他隔絕在門後，一眼也沒多看。

到了宇智波大宅門口，她又再回頭深深的看了這屋子一眼，這屋子乘載著她與他的回憶，但更多的是自己的不安，她搖了搖頭戴上墨鏡，便走向早已等在一旁的計程車，離開了宇智波大宅。  
「麻煩到成田機場，謝謝。」一上車不等司機開口，她便這麼說了。  
春野櫻不知道自己做得這個決定對不對，但她知道打從一開始，宇智波依舊是宇智波；春野依舊是春野。  
曾經她為冠上那姓氏感到幸福，恢復了原來的姓氏，她只覺得鬆了一口氣。  
也許打從那一夜一切便都是錯的，不該就這樣順水推舟的跟醉酒之後的他上了床，更讓他因著這件事跟自己求婚，最終結婚，她以為可以，以他們認識這麼多年，這從來就不會是問題，卻沒想到到頭來只是苦了自己，男人千篇一律的冷淡，春野櫻真的無法理解他的心思，覺得自己快被常常揣測對方而沒安全感的自己逼瘋了，短命的一年婚姻。

像極了獨角戲。

「沒想到居然還能撐一年呢。」她揚起了微笑，帶著挖苦又摻和著一點的解脫。  
不對，實際上應該連半年都不到。  
她看著車窗外飛逝而過的街景，春野櫻搖下了些許的車窗，讓宜人的風吹拂自己。  
一開始是他忙於工作避著她，後面則是她拿醫院值班為藉口躲著他。  
「小櫻，妳真的要這麼做嗎？」在機場等著她的只有好閨蜜山中井野，以及她的男友佐井祭，山中井野一臉擔心得看著她。  
「不要緊的，只是要到一個全新的環境有點緊張就是了。」她輕拍著山中井野的肩。  
「宇智波佐助知道妳的想法嗎？醜女。」佐井祭淡漠的看著眼前的好同事，從以前跟宇智波佐助接觸過的那幾次，那如刀鋒銳利般的男人對於醜女那麼的勢在必得，他不相信那個宇智波佐助會這麼乾脆的放人走。  
「......他能理解的，畢竟我們性格不合是事實。」  
「......」兩人無言的看著春野櫻，看著她幸福又看著她美夢破碎，但這也無可奈何。  
「小櫻，妳之前都那麼努力了，再努力這一次也是可以的啊。」  
「......」  
是啊！為了追上他的步伐，她努力的唸書成功取得外科醫師資格；為了讓他回家能有家的感覺，她努力的鑽研廚藝、打掃家裡，做個稱職的賢妻。  
可這些努力卻都入不了他的眼，她都疑惑為什麼自己要那麼執著於這男人了，所以在被自己的焦慮擊垮前，她開始了這些計畫，原本她搬入宇智波大宅的東西本來就少，也沒那麼常添購自己的私人物品，大多買的都是家裡的裝飾物或必需品，大概是打從一開始就知道自己總有一天會離開那房子吧？她也就從善如流的又把自己的東西一樣一樣的慢慢遷出那大宅，都放在自己以前買的房子裡，當宇智波佐助曾經疑惑她的東西很少時，她有那麼點的心虛，只道是舊衣服都不能穿了，所以捐了出去，而書籍什麼的則都在醫院辦公室裡，方便她工作，聽到這樣的回答，宇智波佐助也只是不置可否的：嗯。  
「小櫻！」  
「但是，我累了啊。」  
「......」

「井野，妳覺得愛的相反是什麼？」  
「......恨？」她愣愣的回應。  
春野櫻搖了搖頭。  
「是沒反應吧？」佐井祭回答。  
「沒錯。」  
本來就不是戀人關係的兩人，突然就這麼的一起結婚，果然還是太草率，縱使兩人相識多年，還是一樣沒用，過不了的崁就是過不了，春野櫻就是走不進宇智波佐助的世界。  
「醜女，妳現在快樂嗎？」  
「......我覺得鬆了一口氣。」春野櫻沒正面回應佐井的問題，她迴避了那直勾勾看穿她的視線。  
「好吧。」他頷首，了然她的回應。

早安，搭乘日本航空第23班次，前往英國的旅客，請從2號登機門登機，謝謝。

機場的廣播傳入他們的耳中，春野櫻拉起了行李桿準備離開。  
「我該走了，就照之前說好的，什麼消息都別透露了，硬要講就拿那美國的資料給他們看吧。」  
「小櫻......」  
不顧山中井野的不捨，她推著行李往登機門的方向走去。  
「醜女，妳覺得那資料對宇智波佐助會有用嗎？」  
「沒用也得有用。」她停下腳步，頭也不回的回應。  
她春野櫻可以欺騙得了全世界，但欺騙不了自己，更欺騙不了宇智波佐助，可她真的不行了，心好累，明明就是夫妻，但卻一直都像是單身似的兩人，不曾一起逛過街、也不曾約會過，更不曾在床笫上有過愛，或只有她單方面的愛在裡頭，於是她只當是彼此發洩生物的本能慾望而已，名正言順又安全。  
她欺騙不了自己能接受這樣的婚姻，一切的沒反應比恨還來得讓人置身冰窖，所以她將那已簽了字的離婚協議書放在桌上等著他簽名再交到戶政事務所就可以了，如此她便還了宇智波給他，他也還了春野給她。  
她相信他會簽字的。

「醜女，如果擋不下宇智波佐助呢？」  
「......我知道你們能擋下的。」說完她便舉步離開，留下山中井野及佐井祭在原地看著她的背影漸行漸遠。  
其實她對自己這個答案沒把握，但她真的想好好的自己一個人重新開始，重新面對自己，到一個沒宇智波佐助的新環境去。  
她不知道未來還有沒有機會再看到宇智波佐助，但她現在不想再面對他、面對常常只有她一個人在的宇智波大宅。  
她想相信在沒有宇智波佐助的世界裡，自己也能活得好好的。

當再也不想見的人出現在面前時，那會是什麼感覺？春野櫻會告訴你，他馬的想嚇死誰？  
今天的英國一如往常的陰鬱，她有點無奈自己為什麼會想選這地方，明明就知道這城市的天氣是這麼的不討喜，而這也是為什麼這城市的憂鬱症比例會居高不下的原因之一，離到醫院值班還有兩個小時，她簡單的打掃了自己居住的小公寓，打掃完後，她俐落得紮起馬尾，換上輕便的運動裝準備出門慢跑了。  
「今天還是這麼早出門啊？春野小姐。」  
她步出公寓大門時，散完步的老婦人微笑的跟她打著招呼。  
「是啊，要記得妳腿傷還在復原，別走太多樓梯，要搭電梯喔，史密斯太太。」春野櫻笑著叮嚀對方，史密斯太太的腿當初還是她執刀的呢。  
「好，我知道。」老婦人乖乖地走去電梯門前按了電梯。  
「那我走囉。」春野櫻開心的跟她揮了揮手，便戴上了藍芽耳機聽起音樂，沿著街區開始慢跑了起來，她不知道不遠處有個男人一直目光炯炯地盯著她看。

在估摸著時間差不多了，她返回住處，換下汗涔涔的運動衫，簡單梳洗完自己，她換上自己挺喜歡的連身洋裝，提起一旁的手提包就出門了。在到醫院前，她習慣會先在醫院附近的一間咖啡店買杯拿鐵或是任何飲料，只要有奶精和糖的，她還記得有次她想嚐試黑咖啡，但才啜了一小口，就先被那苦澀震撼了舌頭，她只好又默默得再多加點一杯拿鐵，她無法理解為什麼那個男人會喜歡這種咖啡，明明就是這麼的難喝。  
思及此，她揚起了微笑輕吐自己的舌頭，笑容輕而溫柔，再點了個搭配的可頌，她便提起餐袋離開，在轉身跟排在她身後的人擦身而過之際，她聽到對方開口：  
「我要一杯黑咖啡再搭配可頌，跟剛才那小姐一樣的。」很男性化的清冷聲線。  
「好的，請稍等一下。」店員小姐笑容可掬的答道。  
這聲音有點耳熟啊，她回頭看了眼那男人，但對方背對著自己，且戴上連帽外套的帽子，她看不到對方的長相，雖然身材比例是挺像那個宇智波佐助的。  
「想太多了。」她搖了搖頭，便踏著輕快的步伐走出咖啡廳。  
他是不可能會在這裡的。

進到自己的辦公室，她一如往常的先放下自己的早餐跟背包，就從一旁的置物櫃裡拿出清洗乾淨的白大掛及醫生袍到一旁的個人廁所裡換上，出來後她便悠哉的坐在辦公桌前吃著早餐，看著螢幕上漂亮的新聞主播在播報的新聞。  
啊啊，可頌好香好鬆軟啊，跟那咖啡店自製的奶油真是絕配！  
她滿足的咬上一口，好心情的聽著主播平板的音調，手指正滑著手機，看著好友們的Twitter。

──終於，這呆子跟我求婚了！  
@ino0923  
山中井野附上自己手戴戒指的照片。

「看來要收到井野豬的炸彈了呢。」她笑著，並點了個愛心。  
那這樣自己就要排時間回日本去參加她的婚禮呢。  
我還有多少假?她思忖著。

──好想睡，為什麼要在這種下雨的鬼天氣載佐助這死面癱來機場！  
@naruto  
漩渦鳴人附上從車窗拍出去的機場入口照片，天還未亮，路燈還霧濛濛的亮著，看來雨勢頗大。

「哈哈哈，看來鳴人還是老樣子被佐助君使喚呢。」她點了個愛心。

──美女答應跟我結婚了，醜女，妳準備好了嗎？  
@sai1125  
佐井祭還附上了兩人牽手的照片。山中井野手指上的戒指還耀眼的像要刺穿螢幕閃瞎她的眼。

「真敢講欸！你們都交往多久了？」春野櫻點了個愛心，順便在下頭回覆：  
──早準備好了！來啊！  
@sakura

才隔了幾秒，她就看到佐井祭快速的回覆她。  
──妳說的喔，不要後悔了喔。  
@sai1125

「這是要後悔什麼啊？」春野櫻好笑的看著那留言，儘管共事很久了，她還是對這昔日的朋友摸不著頭緒。  
啊，也好久沒回日本了，大概有兩年了吧？不知道現在大家都變得怎樣了。  
雖然還是可以從大家的twitter上知道大家的生活，但沒親自參與其中還是不一樣的哪，更何況自己有意的不更新也不大留言回覆。  
她笑著繼續滑著手機。

然後不到一分鐘，就看到twitter時間軸突然更新，便好奇的滑到時間軸最頂端，接著她看到難以置信的畫面，那個根本不發文的人突然更新了一個Tweets。

──來找幸福。  
@sasuke

她瞪大眼睛看著那Tweets，照片上是她熟悉的倫敦希斯路機場大廳。

接著春野櫻看到下面的留言：  
──我愚蠢的弟弟終於開竅了。  
@itachi0609

──跟隨樓上，我愚蠢的學生終於有動作了。  
@kakashi0915

 

──愚蠢的佐助，你說你怎麼賠我？要不是為了你的幸福，我好好的假都毀了！  
@naruto

──愚蠢的佐助，你說你怎麼報答我？  
@sai1125

 

──吵死了，你們閉嘴  
@sasuke

「......」她突然笑不出來了。  
「算了，跟我無關。」聳了聳肩，春野櫻以最快的速度吃著早餐，雖然心裡還是對那Tweet沒來由的感到心慌。  
也許他正在追的女人也剛好來到英國而已。  
她盤起了頭髮，準備迎接忙碌的一天。  
我還有許多病人要照顧呢，沒那閒功夫理那宇智波佐助。  
「原來佐助君也是個正常人哪。」走在醫院的走廊上，她喃喃自語著。  
雖然那人不是我，但希望那女生幸福。她這麼想著。  
自己應該是能接受他另結新歡的吧？反正自己又看不到。  
她知道自己的鴕鳥心態。

巡房完手術病人，她又折回了自己的辦公室，正在認真看著明天要動手術的病人病歷。  
這有點難度啊......  
看著截肢的病歷報告，她皺著眉頭，突然辦公室的門就這麼被打開了，讓她嚇了一跳。  
「春野醫生！」進門的護士小姐一臉笑容燦爛的看著她。  
她無奈的看著來人：  
「就說了，我是外科醫生，不負責門診的。」她沒好氣的站起身來，將手插進白袍的口袋裡。  
真是，就算自己同時也有耳鼻喉科的醫師資格但也不該一直來找她這主外科的醫生啊！  
「不是喔，是病人的要求，總之，妳跟我來就對啦！」進門的護士以略帶看好戲的口吻說著，見春野櫻不買自己的帳，她索性直接進門來拉人。  
「喂！」她發現對方拉的死緊，她掙脫不了只好就這樣被那護士拉著走了。  
但她發現沿途不斷有其他醫生、護士以溫馨的笑容看著她。  
笑這樣是幹嘛？一點都不溫馨！我看得心裡發寒！  
越走她越發現苗頭不對，直到她被帶到一個男人的面前，對方戴著墨鏡，又在帽子上壓著連帽外套的帽子，頭壓得低低的，還戴著口罩，看不到他的容貌，但看那身型跟那外套，春野櫻認出是早上排在他身後點餐的男人。  
醫院怎麼可以放這種可疑的人進來？這很標準是要幹壞事的裝扮！  
春野櫻心裡OS著。

「這是妳的『專屬病人』，不准逃喔！春野醫生。」護士開心的說著，並放開她的手留下她跟眼前這男人。  
「What the hel......」最後一個抱怨還沒講完，那護士已經一溜煙的跑不見蹤影。  
「l......」她把最後一個音唸了出來，就算知道對方聽不到。  
無奈的看著眼前看似很可疑的人，她沒好氣的說：「......跟我來。」  
她領著他到門診的診間。  
「好了，身體哪裡不舒服？啊，我口氣很差請別介意，這不是針對你，因為我是被拖來門診的，當然會不爽。」春野櫻口氣欠佳的解釋著。  
「......」男人不說話，只是一直隔著墨鏡若有所思的看著她。  
「......」現在是誰說話誰輸嗎？  
她看著眼前這把自己弄得密不透風的男人，緊握著手上的筆。  
時間一分一秒得過去，整間看診間只剩下牆上掛鐘的滴答聲，過了不知多久，春野櫻見對方沒有要說話的意思，便起身：  
「看來病人先生身體沒問題，那我就先走囉，先生應該還記得離開這裡的路吧？」說完她便離開了辦公桌，在她準備轉開門把的時候，身後的人說話了：  
「宇智波櫻，我沒說妳能走。」  
熟悉的日文，熟悉的男人聲線，一貫的霸道，她知道了這男人到底是誰。  
──宇智波佐助。

「不好意思我不姓宇智波，我是春野櫻。」她稍微愣了一下，落下這句話，轉開門把，便頭也不回的離開門診間。  
她快速的走在走廊上，雖然她很想拔腿就跑，但她理智上告訴自己現在是在醫院裡，她克制著。  
「咦？春野醫生，妳跟妳老公談完了嗎？」路過剛才的護士時，她驚訝的對春野櫻這麼說道。  
「他不是我老公，我們早就離婚了。」她冷著臉回答。  
「哎呀，夫妻吵架是難免的，但是妳離家出走就不對了，春野醫生看不出來這麼淘氣呢。」  
Excuse me？！  
原來那些溫馨的笑容是這麼回事，開什麼玩笑！  
想起早上看到的那Tweets，春野櫻更覺得火了。  
他的幸福關我屁事啊？  
好不容易，來到醫院的庭院，她邁開步伐跑了起來，直跑到醫院的噴水池。  
開什麼玩笑，自己好不容易擺脫宇智波佐助過得這麼開心，知道自己沒了他也是能活得很精彩，她不甘心自己現在這樣的快樂生活要消失。  
「開什麼玩笑......」  
不得不承認，她還是惦記著那男人，就算身邊有不少異性示好，但她就是會拒絕，沒來由的，還會很自動的代入宇智波佐助的外型跟那些男人做比較，不是嫌對方不好看沒她眼緣，不然就是覺得太帥了，讓自己很沒安全感，之前山中井野聽到春野櫻這麼說，就無奈的說：  
「妳看吧！就說寬額頭是擺脫不了宇智波佐助的魔咒的，妳就老實回來吧。」  
「不要。」她聽見自己當時這麼回答電話另一端的山中井野時，對方還氣急敗壞的怒吼：  
「你們都一個樣！我不管了！」她怒吼完便把電話掛了。  
只留下春野櫻怔怔的看著手機發呆。

她撿起地上的石子，朝著平靜的水面打起水瓢，看著湖面上被激起的漣漪她只覺得心煩意亂。  
「不跑了？」宇智波佐助突然出現在她身後，他微喘著氣。  
春野櫻不用回頭也知道那男人現在是什麼樣子，但她不想回頭。  
「......」  
宇智波佐助歎了口氣，便將她抱在自己懷裡。  
「放開我。」春野櫻冷冷的說著。  
她握緊自己的拳頭，只覺得現在非常的委屈、挫敗。  
好像這兩年的獨自生活都白費了。  
「不放。」  
「你來幹嘛？有病去看醫生，別放棄治療，我只負責動手術的。」  
「我的心病只有妳能醫。」  
「.......」  
「我的幸福也只有妳能給。」  
「櫻，回來吧。」宇智波佐助的語氣裡好像帶著一點點點的懇求，自己有沒有聽錯？  
「呵，憑什麼。」她不經意譏諷的語氣，但這似乎影響不了宇智波佐助，春野櫻感覺得到抱住自己的手臂收得更緊了。

「憑妳是宇智波櫻。」  
「就說了我不姓宇智波。」  
「我沒簽字。」  
「我姓春野不姓宇智波！」他剛有說什麼？  
「我沒簽字，妳就依然是宇智波櫻。」  
「就說我是春野櫻！」  
「我說，我沒簽字。」他硬扳過春野櫻的身子，讓她面對自己，之前的墨鏡、口罩早就拿掉了，春野櫻這才看清楚這張兩年不見的俊顏，依舊清俊帥氣，但多了不少憔悴，不知是不是因為還沒調整好時差，還是常常出差、或熬夜工作的關係，她看得到男人深邃的眼增加了不少血絲，眼皮底下也有著淡淡的黑眼圈。  
他好像瘦了。  
「我沒簽字。」他又重複了一遍。  
「咦？」春野櫻愣愣的看著宇智波佐助，這幾個字才聽進她腦中，她覺得自己現在有點混亂。  
宇智波佐助沒簽字？沒簽？  
「我說，我沒簽字。」宇智波佐助定定的看著她。  
「但我不想再當宇智波櫻。」瞪著眼前的人，直感覺自己眼熱，但她倔著脾氣，硬是不肯讓淚流下來，就是不想在這男人面前流下淚來，好像哭了就輸了。

「我知道。」  
那你還不回去？  
春野櫻開始掙扎，想掙脫這男人的擁抱，但任憑她又打又槌，眼前的宇智波佐助依然文風不動。  
「但我就想妳當宇智波櫻。」  
「我走不進你的心裡。」春野櫻低著頭悶聲說著，擺脫不了宇智波佐助，她放棄掙扎不想看他。  
「但我的心早在妳身上。」  
「騙人。」  
「有，我很喜歡妳的一切。」  
「......可是你一直沒反應，我根本不知道你到底怎麼想的。」說到傷心處，她還是忍不住流下淚來，她戰戰兢兢了那麼久。  
「你只是對我負責而已，所以才結婚不是嗎？」  
聽到這裡宇智波佐助皺起眉頭。  
「妳真以為那夜我喝醉了嗎？」  
「......」聞言春野櫻瞪大眼睛看著他，連淚都忘了流了。  
「虧妳還是學醫的，完全酒醉的人還能跟人發生關係？」宇智波佐助沒好氣的說道。  
所以是明擺著坑我的！？真是太陰險了！  
「......」  
「你到底想怎樣？」她怒視著宇智波佐助。  
「當我的宇智波櫻。」  
「我不要！憑什麼你說要就要？」  
「因為我愛妳！」他紅著耳根衝她吼道。  
「！！」春野櫻作夢也想不到會從宇智波佐助這極其彆扭又不怎麼說話的人口中聽到這樣的答案。  
她曾經那麼的希冀著，只是沒想到會在這種情況下聽到。

「我以為妳懂我，但我發現我也不懂妳。」  
「......」好像真的如他所說的，春野櫻開始認真思考起這問題。  
「我們重新再來過吧。」他靠在她耳邊說道，雙手緊緊的抱著春野櫻，不肯讓她離開，好像一鬆手春野櫻就又會消失不見一樣。  
「我如果再接受，我會受不了再失去的打擊的。」她攛緊他的外套，死死的抓住不放。  
「我不會讓妳有機會再走的。」  
「......」  
「再給我們一次機會吧。」  
春野櫻點了點頭：  
「好。」她潸然淚下，聽見自己這麼回答宇智波佐助。  
她舉起自己的手回抱宇智波佐助，在他懷裡哭著，對方只是緊緊的抱著自己，並空出一隻手輕拍著她的頭。  
春野櫻淚落得更兇了。

──3月28日，我結束了自己的一人旅。  
@sakura

──3月28日，我找到了幸福。  
@sasuke

兩人的Tweets上是同一張照片，戴著對戒，雙手緊握。

──哎呀，居然一起秀恩愛！什麼時候回來？  
@ino0923

──醜女，記得感謝我啊  
@sai1125

──就說你們兩個該在一起的！  
@naruto

──太好了呢，小櫻。  
@hinata

──弟媳，我這愚蠢的弟弟就交給妳了  
@itachi0609

──我那愚蠢的學生哪有這麼直白，但恭喜了  
@kakashi0915

──麻煩死的兩人，恭喜了  
@shikamaru

──恭喜了，快回來跟我們聚聚吧  
@temari

看著twitter上的回應，宇智波櫻笑了。  
「對了，佐助君後來是怎麼處理那張離婚協議書的？」  
「撕了。」  
「我沒想到你居然跟佐井聯手。」她突然想到剛才的Tweets回應還有先前宇智波佐助來英國時，佐井祭的留言。  
「......」宇智波佐助黑著臉，不大高興的看著她。  
「怎麼了？」她沒說錯啊，就是這兩個人聯手的，不然宇智波佐助哪找得到英國來？  
「......沒事。」  
他將春野櫻一把拉了過來，抱在懷裡：  
「現在想想妳明天該帶我去哪逛。」  
「遵命。」她笑著回應他。  
這樣的重新開始也不賴。


End file.
